Curiosity Got The Narcissist Slapped
by SpiritedChild
Summary: Mai leaves work one day and forgets her purse. When Naru notices it, will he ignore it or will a sudden, unexplained curiosity get the better of him? And how will Mai react when she realizes her secret is out?
1. Chapter 1

**I GOT THIS IDEA WHILE PLAYING SIMS2. I KNOW, WEIRD. IT'S A CUTE, FLUFFY LITTLE ONESHOT (OR MAYBE A TWO-SHOT) FOR GHOST HUNT NARUxMAI FANS SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**

General POV:

Mai Taniyama had just finished up her shift as SPR and was organizing one last file before she could leave. She had just put the file away and got her coat on when the voice of her handsome yet completely narcisistic boss carried into the room. "Mai! Tea!"

Rolling her eyes, she took off her coat and stomped into the kitchen with her purse draped over her arm. As she put the tea on to boil, she pulled out her phone to check her text messages. She had just one from Bou san.

_Let Naru know I won't be able to help with any clients_

_tomorrow because my band has a gig. _

_3 Bou_

Smiling and shaking her head, she put away her phone and sat her purse on the counter so she could finish making the tea. Sitting the teacup on a silver tray along with a sandwhich, she carried it to her boss's office and slid the door open with her foot. "Here's your tea Naru." She sighed. "I also brought you a sandwhich. Also, Bou san says he's not going to be able to make it in tomorrow because of a gig."

"I'm not hungry." He stated without looking up from whatever book he was reading and ignoring what she had told him about Bou san.

She frowned. "You havn't left your office once all day. You've got to be at least a little hungry. Just try eating a little bit."

He finally looked up from his book and stared her in the eyes. "Fine then. You can go home now."

Not sure if he was really going to eat the sandwhich but not wanting to annoy him further, she bowed her head quickly and left. Pulling on her coat, she left the office and started her eight block walk home.

_...Meanwhile..._

Naru stared at the tray his young assistant had left on his desk. He reached over and looked under the top piece of bread of the sandwhich. Ham, cheese and a few dill pickles. It did look good. Picking it up, he took a bite and sat it aside. There, he ate a little bit. Taking a sip of tea, he went back to reading his book. By the time he finished the chapter, he realized that he had drank the entire cup of tea and had taken several more bites of the sandwhich.

Frowning, he picked up the tray and carried everything into the kitchen to sit in the sink. He had just walked into the kitchen when he noticed a little black purse with a longish strap sitting on the counter. He sighed. Mai always forgot things like that. Sitting the tray down, he picked up the purse with the intention to sit it on her desk in case she came back.

Sitting it on her desk, he stood there for a second, staring at it. 'What is in it?' he found himself thinking. He scowled then. It was underhanded and childish to snoop through other people's belongings. 'But this is Mai we're talking about. She's my employee and I reserve the right to make sure she isn't carrying anything illegal in her purse.', he reasoned with himself. Sitting in the little swivle chair, he pulled the purse towards him and undid the clasp.

He sweatdropped. What was he doing? He was going through a young woman's purse. For all he knew, she had personal items in there. He blushed which made him more angry since he never blushed. Pausing with his hand resting on the top of the purse, he took a deep breath and flipped the lid back. He blinked and stared inside for a long time. A cellphone, a can of what looked like mace, a set of keys, a pen and a little green, sparkley notebook. Notebook...

He went against his better judgement and pulled out the notebook, sitting it in front of him. Should he? 'She's my employee. I've read in articles that this type of thing is routine for employers. Sometimes employees would write down things they planned to do such as bring a weapon to work.', he reasoned again, almost forgetting all together that Mai wasn't even remotely the type of person to do that.

He took a deep, shakey breath and opened the notebook to the first page. It was a dayplanner. It said random things like _pick up dry cleaning _or _new case today_. Feeling foolish, he picked it up by its binding with the intent to put it away. However, something caught his eye. something was sticking out of one of the pages. He shook the notebook and the thing fell out. He would have blanched if it were normal for him to show emotion. It was a picture of himself. The background of the photo was him standing in front of the SPR van and he wasn't looking at the camera so he guessed that she had taken it without his knowledge. He certainly didn't remember telling her she could take his picture.

What confused him even more was the warm feeling he felt in his chest at the fact that she carried a picture of him around. 'Why, though?' was his mental question. Why was she carrying his picture and why did he feel so happy about it? He nearly jumped out of his skin when Lin rounded the corner that led to his office.

"Naru, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Taniyama san was seen running by my office window just now. Unless you want to explain what you're doing, I suggest you put that away." The older Chinese man said softly.

Naru wanted to hit Lin for wearing such a strange smirk but he had bigger problems at the moment. Shoving the notebook back into the bag, he shut it and darted for his office as Lin walked back into his. He could hear Mai running up the stairs that led to SPR's office.

_...MEANWHILE..._

'NonoNO! I cannot believe I left my purse here! That picture was in it! If Naru knew I was using it as a bookmark, I'd die! I'd just die!' Mai thought. 'Relax Mai, he's not going to go through your purse. He's got too much pride to be caught doing something like that.'

She slammed the door open and found her purse sitting innocently on her desk. She blinked, confused. She could've sworn she left it in the kitchen on the counter. Shrugging, she picked it up and drapped it over her shoulder. Before she could turn around, Naru's office door slid open and he peeked his torso out the door.

"What are you doing back Mai?" He asked in his usual monotone voice. If she judged by his voice, she'd think he had been in his office the whole time and had nothing to worry about. Judging his eyes, she saw something else. Was it...humor?

"I forgot my purse...did you like the sandwhich?" She asked, not sure what else to say. She would leave but she had this overwhelming feeling when Naru put his eyes on her that made her unable to move. It had been this way for a while. The first time it happened a month ago, she assumed she was scared of him. Now she knew differently. She was crushing on her handsome, pushy, selfish narcisistic boss and she was crushing bad.

"Yes, it was fine." he admited, still giving her that strange look.

"Do you need me to clean the dishes?" She asked, somehow breaking away from his gaze and walking towards his office.

"Yes, they're already in the kitchen sink." He said and she deviated from her path to his office and went into the kitchen without looking his way. 'So Naru left his office to put his dishes in the sink', she thought. So if she remembered correctly and her purse had indeed been in the kitchen, that meant Naru had moved it. So was it possible he also looked inside it? He didn't show any traces of guilt. But she did see almost unmistakable humor in his eyes...

After she washed the dishes and put them away, she put her purse back on her shoulder and pulled her rolled up coat sleeves back down. 'Why is this still bugging me?' She complained, rounding the corner back into the main reception room. To her suprise, Naru was still outside of his office. The door to it was slid back and he was leaning on the wall, reading the same book from earlier.

"I'm going home now." Mai said before scurrying past him.

"Wait." Naru said softly but firmly and Mai froze in place, still facing the door. "By any chance do you have a bookmark I can borrow?"

She turned around with wide eyes, almost missing the smirk that briefly graced Naru's features. "No. I don't." She stuttered before trying to leave again.

"Are you sure?" Naru asked, walking towards her desk. "I see some kind of paper on your desk right there? Can I use it?" She stared in horror as she caught sight the picture of Naru laying face down on her desk. She could just barely make out the date scrawled on the back of the photo in blue ink.

"Wait!" She yelled before dashing to her desk and snatching up the photo. She stood in front of her boss with wide, panicked eyes until something hit her like a ton of bricks. "You looked..." She whispered, almost too low for him to hear.

"Beg your pardon?" Now the smirk was prominant on his face.

"You looked! You got in my purse didn't you!" Mai screamed, feeling an intense urge to hit something. That shocked her more than the fact Naru had gone through her purse. Mai wasn't violent at all.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He shrugged, his poker face back in place.

"Don't lie to me! I know you did! My purse was in the kitchen and when I got back, it was all the way in here! You looked, you looked, you looked!" She screamed and stomped her foot. Then she blushed. Wow, she was acting really childish over this.

"For a student in high school you're very imature sometimes." He stated, crossing his arms. "As your boss, I reserve the right to do things like that. It's in the guidelines. I have to do semi annual checks."

"But through my purse? I may not know much about those kind of things but I know that I'm supposed to at least recieve some kind of notice!" she screamed.

Naru's emotionless face wavered for a second before locking back in place. "I'm your boss. I can do what I want. What I want to know is why a picture of me is tucked between the pages of your dayplanner."

And that was all it took to seriously set her off. Mai was hurt and humiliated by the fact Naru had gone through her purse and she was furious that he didn't seem to be sorry about it. Walking quietly up to him, she swung her hand back and let it fly forward, making direct contact with the side of Naru's face. Naru stared in the direction her hand had knocked his face in complete shock and before another word could be said, Mai ran. Ran from the office and straight home, not looking back once.

**SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED SOON**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M HAPPY WITH THE FEEDBACK I GOT FROM CHAPTER ONE ONLY A FEW HOURS AFTER IT WAS PUBLISHED. :) PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER TWO.**

**DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE.**

_Walking quietly up to him, she swung her hand back and let it fly forward, making direct contact with the side of Naru's face. Naru stared in the direction her hand had knocked his face in complete shock and before another word could be said, Mai ran. Ran from the office and straight home, not looking back once._

_...Meanwhile..._

Naru stared to the side in shock, unable to move until Mai's footsteps were a faint tap in the distance. Did Mai just slap him? The sting on the left side of his face told him the answer was yes. Naru scowled and looked at the floor, a fresh blush making his face redder. 'She's my employee and I have the right to do anual checks...' he thought angrily before he stormed into his office and slammed the door shut.

As he sat in his office chair looking grumpier than ever, there was a soft knock on the door. The door slid open and Lin walked in, giving the younger boy a simpathetic look. "Naru." he said, trying to get his attention but the beforementioned narcissist only stared at his desk in contempt. "Maybe you should apologize to her."

"Why? I'm her boss." Naru said sulkily.

"But you invaded her personal space by going through her purse like that." Lin reasoned, leaning on the side of Naru's desk. "If I may ask...why exactly did you go through her purse? Was it always just some kind of anual procedure or did you have some kind of alterier motive?"

Naru's head snapped up and he glarred at Lin. "What are you implying? That I'm so infatuated with my assistant that I'd go through her personal belongings just to know more about her? Are you implying that I'm some obsessed idiot?" With every word he said, his voice raised to a higher octive.

"I didn't say any of that. You did." Lin stated, trying to hold back a smirk. "Regardless of why you did it, I still believe she deserves an apology. You hurt her Oliver. I would think that your parents had raised you well enough that you would know what is right and wrong."

Naru looked back down before sighing. When Lin used his real name, he always felt like he was a child again, being scolded for some odd reason. Naru listened as Lin headed to the door. As soon as his footsteps had gone very faint, he knew he was in his own office with the door shut. Naru looked up at his computer monitor and clenched his teeth. The other day, Mai had gotten on his computer and created a slideshow screensaver of pictures with the whole SPR team in them. The picture that was visable now was of Mai sitting on the beach in a light blue sundress eating a strawberry icecream cone.

Seeing her face, it brought him back to her slap and the look of complete hurt in her eyes. Clenching his fists, he slammed them down onto the desk and stood up. "Fine!" Grabbing his coat, he ran from his office.

_...Meanwhile..._

Mai was almost home. She could see the apartment complex in the distance. Running up the metal stairs, she unlocked the door and ran inside before slamming it shut and locking it. Throwing herself on the little, fluffy couch, she bawled uncontrolably into a couch pillow. "I hate you Naru! You're so mean..." He knew her secret. He knew and he didn't care. She knew that Naru the Narcissist would never return her feelings but it still hurt regardless to have it confirmed.

She had just gotten herself to calm down a considerable amount when a soft but urgent knock came at the door. She stared at it, unsure if she really wanted to answer. It wasn't going to be Naru, she knew that much. It might be her landlady. She had seen how much of a mess she was in as she darted past her open apartment door earlier. It might even be Lin coming to see if she was okay. Sniffling, she got up and walked over to the door slowly.

When she opened the door, she almost fainted. It was Naru! He was bent over with his hands on his knees, huffing like he'd just ran the entire way here at top speed. "N-naru?" She stammered, not sure if she had actually fallen asleep on the couch and was dreaming now.

"Mai." He answered in response, his breathing now under control. "May I come in?" he didn't wait for her response before walking right past her and straight into her kitchen. Still in a daze, Mai shut the front door and walked slowly towards her kitchen. Naru was standing by the kitchen table, looking around at everything. She almost wanted to laugh. The kitchen had a bright yellow and sky blue theme and Naru's dark hair and clothes were a deep contrast.

"Uh...would you like some tea?" She mumbled. He looked at her with meaningful eyes and nodded before sitting at her table.

Seeing Naru sitting at her table almost made her frown. It made her think of her dad and how he'd come home late at night after word, already drunk. He'd sit in that exact chair and talk loudly about every little thing that went on at work. Her dad had never been there for her and one night, he never came home. The police showed up the next day to tell her he had died of alcohol poisoning. She would have been sent to an orphanage since she has no family to speak of but her landlady offered to take responsibility for her and check in on her every now and then.

Mai shook her head to bring herself back into the present and got to work, making the tea. When she had finished it, she sat a cup in front of Naru before sitting across from him and taking her own cup. The two drank in silence for a long time. Mai spent her time staring at Naru from over the edge of her teacup. He looked like something was weighing on his mind.

"Mai." Naru said softly and Mai almost jumped.

"Yeah Naru?" She spoke into her teacup.

"I'm sorry."

Mai looked up, startled and sat down her teacup. "Beg your pardon?"

Naru sighed, looking frustrated as he stared at the table and gripped his teacup in both hands. After a few seconds, he looked up and gave her a careful look of masked guilt. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me at the office. I had no right to go through what belonged to you. I'm not sure why I did it."

Mai couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. "Naru the Narcissist is sorry? Hmm...I suppose I should forgive you. After all, I had no right to slap you, no matter what you did to deserve it." Her smirkish smile turned into an apologetic frown. "Sorry for hurting you."

"I accept your apology but it didn't really hurt." He lied. The two sat there with varying degrees of smiles on their faces. Mai's was bright and contagious and Naru's was small and warm.

After a second, Mai got up the courage to broach the subject again. "But why? Was it really just because of an anual thing?"

Naru did the last thing he wanted to do in front of anyone. He blushed. "I don't know."

Mai's eyes suddenly lit with understanding. "Naru?" She whispered in a mischevious way before standing and taking a few careful steps towards him.

He looked up at her with wide, confused eyes. "What?" She noticed that his fight or flight mode was about to kick in. Naru was a dominant sort of man who didn't like being towered over. And as he sat in the little kitchen chair with Mai standing, she made him feel smaller. He tried to stand but Mai pressed down on his shoulders, making him sit back down.

With careful slowness, Mai closed her eyes and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Judging by how still he had become, Mai thought she had made a big mistake. She was about to pull back and start apologizing all over the place but Naru did the last thing she expected. He put a hand on the back of her head to keep her in place and stood from his chair. Resting his other hand on her hip, he leaned in, kissing her back carefully. Because everything that had to do with Mai always had to be careful with him. Sometimes he felt like he might break her with his words alone. But somehow, that never stopped him from saying some hurtful things.

After a few seconds, they pulled apart, breathing a little heavier from the exertion of the kiss. Now feeling that he was back in control, Naru smirked and looked down at the blushing brunette in front of him. "Wow..." Mai mumbled.

"Mai, will you be my girlfriend?" Even though he said it with no emotion at all, his eyes were warm and that was certainly enough for Mai.

She was elated, but she had one ground rule. "On one condition."

Naru raised an eyebrow, looking at her carefully. "Aright. What's your condition?"

"Stop letting your curiosity drive you to extremes. If you really wanted to know more about me, all you had to do was ask."

Naru nodded but suddenly thought of something. He smirked. "Alright. But I have a condition of my own."

Mai felt suddenly scared by how coniving his smirk was. "What?" She asked.

"You have to tell Masako."

My eyes popped wide open. Naru chuckled softly and his placed a kiss on my forehead before taking my hand and leading me back to work. 'Oh Well.' She thought. 'He did pick me so if Masako got too violent, he'd protect me.'

Leaning on his arm as they walked, Mai couldn't help but giggle. It may have gotten him slapped but his curiosity certainly did lead to something good.

_**~FIN~**_


	3. Author's Note

**HELLO!**

**FOR ALL WHO HAVE READ AND ENJOY THE 'MAI'S THE ONE' SERIES, I'D LIKE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I'VE WRITTEN ANOTHER GHOST HUNT FANFICTION CALLED 'CHANGED'. IT'S BETTER WRITTEN THAN MY OLDER STORIES AND HAS A MUCH MORE COMPLEX AND ENTERTAINING PLOT. IF THIS SOUNDS INTERESTING, PLEASE FIND IT ON MY PROFILE. I'LL INCLUDE A PLOT FOR IT HERE SO YOU'LL KNOW IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT. I'VE ALSO WRITTEN THE WHOLE THING AND WILL POST ONE TO TWO CHAPTERS PER DAY.**

**UNRELATED TO MAI'S THE ONE IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**

**Title: Changed**

**Category: Ghost Hunt**

**Pairings: Mai/Naru; Onesided Masako/Naru; Hinted Ayako/Monk.**

**Rating: T (With one chapter that's just a tiny bit more mature than the others. But no lemons, don't worry)**

**Plot: ****As Mai starts 12th grade, Naru returns from England and SPR lands its most exciting case yet. The team heads off to Seishin Island (Spirit Island) to rid it of an evil spirit that is targeting virgin girls. Things are made more complex by Mai letting her anger towards Naru cloud her judgment and Naru letting it get to him. And what's this about a sacrifice!**

**IF THIS SOUNDS INTERESTING TO YOU, PLEASE, CHECK IT OUT. :D**

**-SPIRITEDCHILD**


End file.
